harry potter and the potion
by a.l.rh
Summary: tom wants to change and asks ginny to help, but the only way to do that is to steal a potion. will ginny help tom and what will happen. Read on to find out and don't forget to send a review, its essencial for the next chapter. thanks


**The Possible Finale of Harry Potter**

"Tom, wake up," said Ginny Weasley as she shook her secret boyfriend. Ginny is now in her sixth year in Hogwarts. Tom is the Lord Voldemort, however, her boyfriend is the young Tom. After her second year experience with Tom, Ginny fell in love with him; however, she knew they couldn't be together. When she ran into him last year through another diary, she was surprised that he felt the same way about her. They had secret dates arranged through Ginny's new diary. Ginny would lie to her parents that she was going to see a friend or take a walk when the truth is, she was with Tom.

Tom got up from bed and put his clothes on. He kissed Ginny good-bye. "I will send you a letter for our next meeting place, we've been using this place for too long, I'm afraid that we might be tracked down," said Tom. For the past month, they have been going to an abandoned store in Hogsmeade. That store was once called Candyland and it was very popular, however, the owner got married and decided to move in with her husband in the muggle world. Before the abandoned store there was the abandoned mansion where Tom was living. These were the places where they would go to talk and make love.

Once school started, Ginny and Tom met only on Hogsmeade trips and now they did not know when to meet. One day, Tom told Ginny that he wanted to start over his life. "I want to start my life all over, and to do that there is a potion called Corbat," said Tom. "And its difficult to make, you're supposed to have some kind of spell book, which I forgot the name of, and I don't want to put you through a lot of trouble, but the only way to get it at the moment is for you to steal it. I'm sorry to be a bother." For a moment Ginny bit her nails. Then she put her hand down and said, " All right, I'll steal it if it will help you start all over, I will do anything it takes to help you," she said. " I don't want to put you in danger, if Snape or anyone else catches you, you will be in trouble and I don't want that to happen to you, I'll have to do that myself, and there's nothing you can do to stop me, " said Tom, heading out the door. "Tom, wait!" Ginny yelled. Tom turned around. " Tom, I am going to steal it and don't worry about me, it'll be worse if you will be caught, who knows what will happen, and if I will get caught I will only get detention and you could be dead, well Tom, not Lord Voldemort." "All right, just for you, and if you get caught, you are not to steal for me again, do you understand me," said Tom, putting his left hand on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny nodded and ran back to join her classmates.

A week later, Ginny received a letter from Tom through his owl, Perky. Perky was a small orange owl with a red beak. Perky had taken a liking to Ginny and would always fly to her at night when everyone in her dormitory was sleeping and somehow he knew just the right time. The letter said:

_Meet me in the abandoned hotel two miles away from Hogsmeade. This is my new hideout. Bring the potion if possible. Once again you don't have to do this, its all right, I can do it myself. I don't want to put you in danger. Please think it over. _

_Love always, _

_Tom._

Ginny fed the owl and the owl flew off to the sky. She sat on her bed and started planning out how she was going to steal the potion. She had two days till her class goes to Hogsmeade again.

The next day, Ginny sat in Snape's class like always. She took with her 10poisonous spiders in which she planned to release later on as a distraction so she could retrieve the potion. As soon as the class was starting on their assignments, Ginny dropped her quill and at the same time, released the spiders. The spiders scattered throughout the classroom. There were screams everywhere and as soon as Snape started zapping the spiders, Ginny opened the lock to his office and searched for the potion. She knew that this was too easy and apparently it was easy. She got out and hid the potion in her backpack.

The next day, Ginny and Tom met at the abandoned hotel two miles away from Hogwarts. This time they did not make love, however, Ginny gave Tom the potion. "Thanks Ginny, I appreciate it," said Tom, kissing her. "Is there any way I can pay you back?" "Yes, there is", replied Ginny. "You can enroll to Hogwarts." Tom drank the potion and his face was different. He had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, he was shorter by an inch, and had curly hair. He also was skinnier than originally. "Tom!" said Ginny in surprise. "I'm sorry dear, but you have mistaken me for someone else, my name is Shamot Cake."

The characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

The pairing story belongs to me, but some people like this pairing.


End file.
